oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Improvements to: Blast Furnace, Blast Mine, and Lighthouse Dungeon
The Blast Furnace has experienced a high turnover of late, and has consequently invested in new personnel to assist your smithing efforts. The Lighthouse has been improved to allow players to assess competition for Dagannoth kills. The Blast Mine overlay is here, so you're now able to track the number of ore you've collected. The Amulet of Chemistry has had a new toggle option for the thrifty potion makers among you. Plus the usual range of patches, fixes, and QoL tweaks. Here's introducing Numpty and Thumpy, the Blast Furnace's newest recruits. On Blast Furnace-themed worlds they'll automatically repair broken pipes, cogs, and the drive belt. To meet their wage demands you'll find that on these worlds, the cost of the Blast Furnace has now been increased to 72,000gp per hour. The Lighthouse Dungeon has always been a heavily contested area, and until today you were required to venture down to the lowest level to see whether the Dagannoths were yours for the taking. All that has changed now, as we've implemented two changes to improve visibility on any would-be competition. It's now possible to see players and Dagannoths on lower level when stood above the ladder, and alongside this comes a peek option on the Iron Ladder which will give you a summary of the number of players present on the floor of the dungeon. An overlay interface has been added to the Lovakengj Blast Mine which will now allow you to track just how many of each ore you have collected so far. The Amulet of Chemistry offers a 5% chance of giving an extra dose when equipped whilst potion-making. It has five charges, and then breaks. Today's update brings with it a toggle option which will stop your character from making more potions once the amulet breaks. This is perfect for those of you keen to get your money's worth. By default you will not stop making potions when the amulet breaks. The Autumn Season has now ended. The top 2000 players will be invited to the Autumn Invitational which begins on September 18th and will reach its climax on-stage at RuneFest on September 23rd. Those of you in the top 2000, you'll receive your invitation in the coming weeks. Keep an eye on your message inbox! All Seasonal Deadman worlds (392, 401, and 405) are no longer visible as the Season has ended. World 392 is now a PvP World. Worlds 352 and 387 are now Blast Furnace-themed. Where we make the literally unplayable, playable. *Players can now store the Helm of Raedwald in the armour case of their PoH. *Ed now has more dialogue when the Helm of Raedwald is worn. *The text on various gravestone interfaces has been changed from red to yellow to benefit colourblind players. *Players will now stop walking into the wall when using the pipe shortcut in Taverley dungeon. *Jellies should no longer wander deep into the Mutated bloodveld area of the Catacombs. *Brutal Black Dragons have now been added to the slayer log. *An agility shortcut icon has been added to the minimap in Brimhaven dungeon. *The message informing you that you received a ticket in the Brimhaven Agility Arena will now correctly notify you when you receive two tickets (as per the Karamja Elite diary reward). *Barricades in Castle Wars will no longer provide XP for those casting spells on them. *Ava's ammo-retrieval effect no longer works for Members in F2P Castle Wars. *Re-logging in Castle Wars while carrying a bronze pickaxe will no longer force you to the lobby. What was that about? *The dialogue is now correct when asking about a Magic skillcape. *The fairy ring at the Lighthouse now has a transportation icon on the minimap. *Untradeable loot notifications will now show the quantity of items if there's more than one in the stack. *Punctuation has been added to Chieftain Brundt's Clue dialogue. *One of the Grand Exchange bankers now functions as a Financial Wizard on Deadman worlds. *The Unicorn cage in Ardougne zoo has been changed to be an unsafe area in Deadman Mode. As a result it's no longer possible to attack through the fence. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team